Kesalahan
by synstropezia
Summary: "Terima kasih telah mempertahankan kesalahan ini. Kamu adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah ada dan ingin kupertahankan." Natsu mendadak begitu egois.


**Kesalahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-synstropezia-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: alur kecepetan, gaje, gagal puitis (?), typo, OOC, dll.**

Dari luar tampak seperti rumah kosong. Namun, jika kalian memerhatikan dengan seksama–lebih tepatnya di salah satu jendela yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu, akan nampak sepasang muda-mudi yang _kebetulan_ menghuni rumah tersebut. Dalam sunyinya kebersamaan menikmati sarapan yang menunya nasi goreng, kesukaan si pria.

Sebenarnya bukan _kebetulan_ , sih, mereka bisa semeja dan tinggal bersama. Percaya atau tidak, sarapan bernuansa dingin menyumsum tersebut dilakukan oleh suami-istri. Buktinya, foto pernikahan mereka terpajang apik di atas perapian. Meski, ya … kalian akan mengernyitkan dahi jika melihatnya dari dekat. Dahi mempelai wanita nampak berkedut kalau diperhatikan. Belum lagi senyumnya dipaksakan bin sangar, tidak sebanding dengan mempelai pria yang lebar-lebar memamerkan gigi, tersenyum macam spons kuning favorit anak-anak.

Asli, foto tersebut absurd pakai banget. Fotografernya saja menggelengkan kepala, karena si _blonde_ judes menolak foto ulang. Ya…. Namanya juga hubungan hasil perjodohan, dipaksa pula! Bagaimana si wanita tidak bete? Pria salam yang duduk di seberangnya bukan sang idaman.

"Terima kasih makanannya!" Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dada. Bersyukur atas nasi goreng yang susah payah dibuat istrinya, si _blonde_ judes.

"Nasi goreng buatanmu memang yang terbaik, Luce!"

"Terus?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ia bertanya. Sibuk menghabiskan nasi goreng telur ceploknya.

"Terus … ya sudah! Aku hanya memujimu, kok. Memangnya salah?"

"Jelas salah! Seharusnya kamu berangkat kerja, Natsu bodoh. Nasi goreng ini tidak kupetik dari pohon, bahan-bahannya juga."

"Santai saja. Lagi pula aku ingin menemani Luce sarapan. Supaya kerjanya makin semangat juga, hehehe…." Bisa-bisanya dia cengengesan sambil beralasan bodoh. Luce–nama aslinya Lucy, memilih bersikap abai. Dirinya terlalu baik, jika membuang waktu demi pria sebodoh Natsu.

Sunyi memutuskan tinggal di antara mereka. Hendak menyaksikan segalanya sampai akhir.

Dari sepasang _onyx_ karamelnya mencuri pandang. Penasaran, ingin mencari tahu yang ia pikirkan. Diamnya adalah kejanggalan yang meresahkan. Diamnya berarti mengosongkan hati dan membuang rasa. Natsu bukan tipikal yang senang berdiam diri. Sekesal-kesalnya, bagaimanapun Lucy memarahi dan mengabaikannya, dia akan bercerita, dia akan bersuara, tertawa untuk Lucy dengar. _Karena sepi dapat mengundang rindu. Biarkan aku mengisinya untukmu._

Apa sekarang, dia ingin mengingkarinya?

"Aku sudah selesai. Pergilah." Lucunya ia tinggal. Entah mengharapkan apa dari Natsu yang sibuk sendiri. Terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar, semuanya telah selesai." Sambil tersenyum janggal kertas itu diserahkannya–sarat akan lipatan dan sedikit basah. Lucy belum curiga. Lantas marah, ketika tertinggal sebegitu jauhnya.

"Surat gugatan cerai….?" Bukan penjelasan yang datang padanya, melainkan sebilah bolpoin dari Natsu. Memaksanya segera mengambil keputusan.

"Tanda tangan dan semuanya selesai."

 _PLAKKK!_

Pelangi tidak lagi menguraikan 7 warna, melainkan setitik embun yang memedihkan mata. Bagi Natsu, bukan tangannya yang Lucy tampar, melainkan hatinya yang merapuh, kian retak oleh bait-bait penyesalan.

Bukan perkara mudah untuk memutuskannya, berdamai dengan masa lalu lantas membuang masa depan yang telah ia rencanakan. Natsu terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya. Padahal, sungguh, ia sadar tak pernah memiliki. Hanya raganya yang secara utuh ia genggam, tidak dengan jiwanya yang justru dipeluk oleh sebuah entitas tak bernama.

Lantas, mengapa rasa takut itu masih mendarah daging? Enggan pergi darinya yang sekadar berangan.

Jika begini terus, mustahil baginya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa.' Selain merentangkan tangan untuk menjemputnya pulang kembali.

"Jelaskan padaku, Natsu. Apa aku kurang baik untukmu? Atau mungkin, kamu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain?!" Bagaimana mungkin ia abai? Setelah dilukai oleh seseorang yang secara diam-diam ia harapkan–untuk pelukannya menjadi rumahnya, untuk senyum dan tawanya mengisi harinya–hatinya yang melepuh lapuk.

"Luce, kamu wanita yang cerdas. Aku yakin kamu paham maksudku, kalau hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Ji-jika itu kesalahan kita tinggal memperbaikinya! Menceraikanku sama saja lari dari masalah."

"Memperbaikinya, katamu?" Perlahan Natsu bangkit. Dinginnya _onyx_ dipertemukan dengan sepasang karamel yang berkilat sendu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan marah. Berhenti mengusirmu setelah sarapan. Akan kubuatkan makan malam yang enak. Jika kamu ingin, aku bisa mengantar bekal makan siang ke kantormu. Kalau kamu lelah, akan kupijat sambil mendengar cerita darimu. Nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan … _memiliki anak dan … hidup bersama sampai tua…._ "

 _HUG!_

"Nat … su….?" Peluknya meredam tangisnya. Mengerat seiring dadanya sesak oleh sisa-sisa ketidakikhlasan.

"Biasanya aku bodoh, tapi kali ini aku justru menyadarinya. Luce, kamu masih mengharapkannya. Si _ice head_ sialan itu." _Ice head_? Gray Fullbuster? Lucy menggeleng tegas. Bukan lagi itu inginnya–jatuh dalam penantian yang sekadar mengundang dan mempertahankan janji. Ia berhenti untuk buta. Berhenti mendengarkan rayu manja dari kenangan yang terdahulu.

Hanya satu mohonnya, _terima aku kembali untuk bisa bersamamu_.

"Sekarang sudah tidak. Aku yakin soal itu." Bahu pemuda itu amat lebar, kokoh bagi jemarinya yang bergetar mencari pegangan. Rambutnya harum semerbak. Pelukannya hangat merengkuh dinginnya luka.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih menunggunya, Luce?! Kau selalu di bandara tiap sore. Membuka pesan lama darinya. Membaca percakapan empat tahun lalu dan mengulangnya. Aku berniat pura-pura bodoh. Tapi tidak bisa, Luce, aku tidak sekuat yang aku pikirkan. _Aku tidak sehebat itu untuk merebutmu kembali_."

"SIAL! AKU BENAR-BENAR IRI PADA _ICE HEAD_. DIA HILANG EMPAT TAHUN LALU. NAMUN KENAPA DIA MASIH MEMILIKIMU?! KENAPA BUKAN AKU YANG SELALU DI SISIMU, LUCE? KENAPA?!"

"Kena … pa….?"

Menangis. Dia membasahi wajahnya dengan temaram air mata. Menghapus jejak dari luka yang semula menganga lebar. Giliran Lucy mempererat pelukannya. Meminjamkan bahunya, padanya yang melarat dalam lara. Mereka saling tersakiti, lantas mengapa? Bersama menyadari luka yang ada, itu awal yang baik untuk memulai kembali.

 _Tiada lagi keterlambatan yang tanpa sengaja mereka tinggalkan._

"Aku ingin menghadirkan diriku di dalam dirimu, Luce. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali…. Namun, entah apa yang membuatku kalah darinya. Darinya yang tinggal bayangan masa lalumu. Aku tidak akan paham. Bukan aku bodoh, melainkan karena aku berlebihan dalam mencintaimu."

"Berlebihan, sampai aku takut tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu. Lalu merasa kehilangan."

"Be-berarti kamu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menceraikanku." Baru saja senyumnya akan terbit. Bahwa kebahagiaan, menjadi akhir dari kebimbangannya. Lucy hendak percaya, jikalau Natsu belum melepas pelukan itu. Lantas menggelengkan kepala, _aku masih ingin mempertahankan alasan tersebut._

"Kita akan berpisah. Aku tidak ingin egois lagi," ujarnya tersenyum. Mengelus sayang helai pirangnya.

"Kukembalikan semuanya padamu. Senyummu dan rasa cintaku, untuk nanti kamu berikan kepadanya." Sepasang telunjuknya bekerja, mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya yang semula terus merengut.

"Terima kasih telah mempertahankan _kesalahan_ ini. Kamu adalah _kesalahan_ terindah yang pernah ada dan ingin kupertahankan." Diangkatnya lembut tangan itu. Dikecupnya mesra hendak mengharap restu. _Dia akan pergi. Dia telah memulangkan segalanya, apa yang dahulu ia renggut dari Lucy._

"Aku berangkat dulu, Luce. Jangan lupa tersenyum. Kamu jelek kalau cemberut."

Natsu pergi dalam artian sesungguhnya–kembali tinggal cerita, sementara rindu masih menetap padanya. Lucy yang tersungkur sekadar menatapnya dari meja makan. Menyaksikan sosok yang perlahan menghilang itu. Ditelan perpisahan.

 _CKLEK!_

"Kau egois, Natsu … egois…."

 _BLAMM….!_

Salahkah cinta ini, karena ia datang di ujung perpisahan? Pada waktu yang sayangnya lelah menunggu, sampai _ia_ terlambat dan didahului penyesalan? Bukan salahnya hingga begini. Bukan salah Natsu pula, yang memutuskan pergi karena bergantung pada penantian, yang terlalu lelah menghadapi keresahannya.

Ini bukan salah siapapun, salah satunya berhak untuk pergi sementara yang lain harus ikhlas ditinggalkan.

 _ **Karena manusia itu sendiri, adalah bentuk ketidakpastian yang paling nyata.**_

Tamat.


End file.
